bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Crescendo Megurine Luka
Crescendo Megurine Luka Skill 'Heart Beats (Boosts HC drop rate, hugely boosts Rec rate & negates all status ailments) 'Burst Stardust Utopia (23 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 23 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Luka Luka Night Fever (27 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, gradually recovers HP & increases BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 27 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Remember this spotlight? Luka was the first Unit Spotlight I have ever done on this Wiki. With the new metagame in play and the lack of scores on the previous version of Luka's Unit Spotlight, here is the recent and updated Luka's Unit Spotlight... with the Scoring System applied! Luka became available as a promotional unit obtainable via promo code if you went to New York Comic Con 2014. For Japan players, Luka was obtainable by playing the new Hatsune Miku game. A few months later, Luka's 5* and 6* forms were released exclusively in Global and became available via Rare Summon gate. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Luka comes as a nice HC buffer lead. With this Leader Skill, you practically do not need a healer at all. This Leader Skill allows your units to heal insane amounts of HP. Not only is the HC drop rate is increased, but Rec is also increased. With enough Drop Checks in your squad, you should have no problem recovering HP with this Leader Skill. Luka also nullifies all status ailments. Status immunity is essential to have in a squad as status ailments are very common throughout the game. With this, you don't have to worry about taking an Anti-Debuffer in your squad as Luka does it straight from the Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Luka utilizes a BB with a 200% damage modifier. This is a very weak damage modifier along with her low Atk stat. This BB also comes with a gradual heal. While it is very nice, the heal is actually quite small compared to other gradual healers, like Alpha and Elaina. The 23 BC Drop Check is very nice as you can produce enough BC to fill your units' BB gauges. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Her SBB has a 400% damage modifier. This modifier is relatively low compared to other units, especially with the recent 7* units. However, there's something really interesting about this SBB. It provides a BB regen buff when attacked. This is very useful, especially when fighting bosses that tend to steal BB gauges. If you fretting upon losing BB gauges, Luka can help with retrieving it back. This drives your squad's BB gauge momentum. The gradual healing effect gets a sweet upgrade from her BB to her SBB. The heal is almost comparable to Alpha's and Elaina's, but it lacks just a little bit. Overall, very nice buff to have to help your units survive. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Luka has a 28 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is alright. It's not bad, but not good either. Though, Luka's low Atk will net very low damage, especially with her normal attack. Luka is not much of a necessity as a Leader. In Arena, units are meant to kill your opponent's units before they kill yours. The HC boosts won't be helping you as much since you are expected to kill your opponent's squad by the second turn. The immunity to status ailments can come in handy if you are skeptical about any status ailments appearing on your units. However, status ailments rarely happen in Arena so the immunity is not much of a necessity. Due to her low stats and low damage output, Luka fails to even knock out enemies with her BB. It is highly suggested that Luka has high Atk to perform effectively. Stats Score: 6/10 Compared to other units in the metagame, Luka has low and somewhat balanced stats. Her Lord stats don't even reach above 2,000. However, her HP is quite high, which can be used for enduring attacks, especially fixed damage attacks, As always, make sure to have the highest survivability possible for Luka as she plays the healer role in the squad. In terms of typing, my type preference for Luka is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Luka fulfills many roles in a squad. She's an Anti-Debuffer and an HC buffer with her Leader Skill, a BC generator with her high Drop Checks, and a healer with her SBB. The status immunity all very useful as you have complete production against status ailments, which are common in most bosses and enemies. Her high Drop Checks on her BB and SBB help benefit the squad's gauge momentum. Her gradual heal on her BB and SBB is enough to heal your units and grant them the survivability they need. Luka is also very useful in Raid. Raid bosses tend to inflict status ailments so using Luka as a Leader will help alleviate that problem by utilizing her status immunity effect on her Leader Skill. Her BB regen buff when attacked is also very useful as a number of Raid bosses, like Mistzug and Balmedia, tend to steal BB gauges. When your BB gauges get stolen, the BB regen buff when attacked can help retrieve the lost BC from your BB gauges. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Demon Striker *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core *Prized Mercy & Fallacy Orb *Prized Light & Heresy Orb Conclusion Total Score: 6.7/10 From Comic Con to the Rare Summon gate, Luka has shined our hearts once again by shining on stage. Who's your favorite Vocaloid? Miku Luka Rin Len Meiko Kaito Comment below on what you think of Luka! Do you like her songs? Do you have any favorites from the Vocaloids? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Melody Kagamine Rin *Harmony Kagamine Len *Passion Soprano Meiko *Digital Rhapsody Kaito Category:Blog posts